A Flashing Storm - (The FlashStorm Fanfic) 1
by UndercoverSuperhero
Summary: Lily West had it figured out. Move out of her dads house after graduation, start a job and be successful, and live happy. Even though that sounds realistic, life got in her way, and she had to hide. Even though her plans weren't as according to plan when she wanted to leave. Ororo Munroe has a secret, can she keep it hidden? After reinventing herself from her past, can she hide un
1. Prologue

Ororo Munroe's P.O.V

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. Today is the day. Everyday that I've been dreading to come. I stood watching the blue sky looking over the city. It was a true blessing to see when no crime was being committed.

"Miss Munroe, are you ready?" A voice said from behind. I did not jump, considering I knew who it was.

"Not really, but do I have a choice?" I ask still looking at the sky. He sighed and heard his wheels squeak.

"You know it's not safe, Apocalypse is still out there along with Black Panther " he says putting a hand on my shoulder. I briefly look and saw him in his chair.

"I know Professor, it's just been a long time. A very long time since I've been on that earth" I say, feeling hot tears threatening to spill out.

"Miss Grey will see you to her son. You need to leave" he says rolling away. I turned away from looking at the sky and making my way to the elevator.

"Goodbye, home" I whispered as the doors closed.

️️️️️

I sigh placing my bag near me as I waited for the two to come. I was a bit early since I was anxious. I felt my head itch and realized that I didn't need this wig anymore. I pulled the wig off my head along with its cap and let my natural curly hair fall.

I stood focusing my eyes on the ball of hair that's in my hand. I'm really going to miss the white, it looked good on me. I quickly tucked it away in my suitcase so I could keep it.

Maybe I can be a hero in Central City, right? I mean Starling City already has its hero, the Arrow. I missed that place.

I heard my phone beep in my pocket, which sent me a little chill. That was unexpected.

My Captain Hero 

Travel safe. I'm sorry I couldn't see you in person. I will miss my storm. I hope you contact me soon.

My heart fluttered as I saw this. He was always so nice to me. He was such a flirt without realizing it.

"Ororo!" I heard someone shout knocking me out of my thoughts. I look to see Jean as her red hair bounced in curls. I slipped my phone in my pocket, not before quickly replying back to him.

"Jean" I say pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you" I say in her ear. We were both hugging each other when Nate came into my view. "Hello Nate" I say smiling.

"The new look looks good on you" he says smiling looking at my chocolate hair. I muttered a thanks and gave one last squeeze to Jean.

"Did you say your goodbyes?" She says wiping the edges of her eyes.

"Yes, last night" I reply. We all stood there, silence filling in the air.

"Good"

Nate was silent for a moment then a portal came next to us. It was time to go, reality will set in.

"Ororo, it's been years, I know, but it's the best. You're being hunted" Jean says with tears slipping down. I pulled her into another hug.

"I'll be alright. Stark made this device to contact you on your normal cell phones, that way we could still be in contact" I explained pulling out a silver phone.

"You sure to text me at least three times a week" she says letting go out of our hug.

"Ready?" Nate asked pulling us back to reality. I took a step closer and looked at the two.

"No" I say stepping into the portal with my suitcases. I felt a tug at my abdomen feeling a bit sick. This was something new that I've never felt before. As I passed through, I saw images of my childhood, of my father and sister, of him.

"Remember to focus on the thing you're going to, or you'll be lost in time" I heard Nate's voice through my head on the day of my training to go through time. Focus. Focus. Not in the time I left, but on the time I can remember my family, of what I left behind.

"Daddy!" I heard on the side of me. I saw a little girl giggling as her dad pulled her into a nuggie.

"You look so beautiful in that dress!" My sister told me as I wore a navy blue dress for prom. "He's going to love you in that!" She squealed. I shook my head and continued on trying to focus on their presence instead of memory.

"I need to find out what happened to my parents! It just makes me upset everytime my birthday comes around" My best friend says to me as he hugged me.

It was very hard seeing them, but it made me think of them in my heart. I'm ready to leave and accept my fate. I took a deep breathe and kept walking. I felt my whole world break as I fell on a concrete ground.

I felt pain as my whole body smacked down, especially my face. "Ugh" I say groaning trying to get up. Where am I?

"Somebody help! This woman needs help, come quick!" I heard someone say. My face laid bare down still as I felt many people rush to me.

"Can you hear me?!" A panicked voice asked. It was a different one.

"Police are in their way!" Another voice said. Why did they make it into a big commotion?

It seemed a while and yet I couldn't move. Why was I in so much pain? Maybe because you time traveled and your body can't handle it.

"Miss, miss, can you tell me your name?" A stern male voice said grabbing my shoulders and turning me over. As he did so, I squinted my eyes as the sky was very bright. "She must be going in shock! Get the medic over here, her nose is bleeding!" He shouted searching my pockets.

"She needs to go to the hospital!" A paramedic said getting what looked like a gerny. I move my neck and gave them a panicked look.

THE HOSPITAL?! What actually happened to me?!?!

As they got me moving I felt so dizzy. I cranked my neck as they injected a sriram into me. I heard shouting and bumping as I felt my eyes droop in tiredness.

The one question on my brain was: what the fuck was going on with me?!


	2. Chapter One

Lily West P.O.V

This was it, I thought. My last day that I'm going to see Central City and begin a new life for me. I nervously patted my gown out of anxiety, knowing it was going to be rough telling them that I'll be leaving after graduation.

"Lily hurry up! It's not everyday that your little sister graduates high school!" My sister, Iris shouts. I jump a little still looking at myself in the mirror to see a terrified look.

This is what you wanted

It was going to be hard leaving my dad and sister, especially Barry, but I needed a life out of this city. After everything growing up.

"I'm coming!" I managed to yell back. I was still scared thinking that my dad will lock me in jail if I tried to run, but I'm eighteen now, he has to respect that.

"Don't want to be late to a very special day" a voice said from my door way. I look past my shoulder to see Barry in a navy polo button up shirt.

"You made it sound like I was getting married" I say cracking a smile and moving towards him. I pull him into a big hug. "It's good to see you Barry, I haven't seen you since last week. We've both been busy I guess" I say pulling away from him.

"To make it up, I got you a little something" he says with that cute big geeky smile. I can feel the familiar butterflies in my stomach as I was near him.

"You didn't have to" I say blushing. Curse you hormones. Whyyy. He hands me a small box that had graduation wrapping paper on it. It was adorable.

I lifted up the top to find a smaller box which I opened which I opened yet another box. I laughed at how Barry wrapped my gift but it was sort of annoying to open several boxes.

I finally got to a small box that wasn't wrapped and felt my breathe hitch in the back of my throat. I picked it up and saw it could be a ring box, no way. I dismissed the thought of him actually liking me.

"Barry.." I softly say staring at the maroon colored box.

"Open it" he whispers with a smile. I smile to and gently open it. As I opened it, I saw the most beautiful thing ever - a necklace. I gasp as I traced my fingers over it.

The necklace was round with my name in it and had a heart shaped cut out of a heart with flowers going on the side. It was very beautiful.

"Read the back" Barry says looking at me, smiling big.

"To my beautiful and pure Lily, my best friend - Barry" I say reading it. I felt my stomach flop and pushed down the urge to say "AWW" down my throat.

"Barry, its.. its beautiful" I say pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you love it" he whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "We should get going, Iris sent me up here, she's going crazy down there" he says pulling out from the hug. I nod my head and got the necklace twisted to get on my neck.

"Will you help me?" I ask. Wow so cliché right there, am I right?

"Su-ure" Barry stuttered getting it on. "There" he says making me turn towards my mirror that was on the wall.

"Beautiful" I say. I look at Barry who had a proud smile.

"You two better be down her in twenty seconds!" I heard Iris yell with clear annoyance.

"That's our cue to leave now" I say taking Barry's arm that he laid in front of me to take. "Such a gentleman" I teased which made him chuckle.

"Finally guys! Were you two busy smooching it up" Iris says smirking, standing at the bottom of the stairs. I felt my cheeks heat up and let out an automatic "no." Once we were done, we going to my high school. Central City High

️️️️️

I was standing in line waiting for my name to be called. I was so ready to get out of high school. To many fakes and bullies and drama for me to handle. I look over to the family seats to see my dad with his camera out taking pictures along with Iris and Barry.

"That's my baby girl!" My dad cheers. I look down, embarrassed by my dad. He means well though.

"Lily West" the principal calls. I proudly walk to shake hands and take a picture with the principal. My family cheered really loud and my face broke out into a big smile

Once the names were called, we got to go home now. Finally over and done. I was laughing. And joking around with my family as my dad drove us home.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" My dad asks driving. Iris was sitting in the passengers seat and Barry and I was in the back.

"I don't know dad, you pick" I say smiling.

"Big Belly Burger?" He suggests. Yum, my favorite food.

"I'm down" I state looking at Barry and Iris.

"Dad, are you sure?" Iris asks. Dad nods his head, I nod my head, Barry nods his head. "Okay, BBB it is, onward!" She says raising her arm. Barry and I let out a set of giggles.

It was either her being pictured as Peter on Narnia or Hitler while making one of his speeches. It was to funny.

"I love you guys" I say out of the blue as I settled down from my fit of giggles.

"We love you too Lily" dad answers. I look to Barry who gave me a wide smile.

️️️️️

After the meal at BBB we all headed our separate ways to our rooms. Dad said he was picking up a late shift tonight for extra money which meant that Iris and Barry was here with me.

You can do this Lily. Just pack and move on.

I pace back and forth contemplating rather or not I should leave. I have a good life here, have a cop dad, have a rocking sister, and most of all, I had my best friend in the world here, did I want to give that up?

People are supposed to have the right to have freedom. Have the right to live their lives, even if that means leaving your old one behind.

It's now or never

I stopped in the middle of my room gazing around my room. It's time. I quickly ran to my closet and packed my things. Once I was done I looked around and saw a picture frame in my night stand that had Barry, Iris, my dad, and I. It was the day that we went to the amusement park. It was a good day.

A single tear slipped down my cheek which made me quickly wipe it and finish up the remaining pieces. I got my bag and lunged it in my back.

I'm ready

As I quietly made my way out of my room I could hear whisper shoutings.

"Iris he's not good enough for you!" I heard Barry say. I tiptoed past Iris's door to hear their conversation.

"How would you know if a guy was good enough for me bear!" Iris says in the same time. Yikes, she doesn't know that Barry is in love with her.

As I past them and got down the stairs, I quickly look around in sadness. I'm going to miss this house. I didn't have the guts to say goodbye to my family but hopefully I'll contact them soon when I get out of the city.

As I got out of the house I quickly started to run. I ran as fast as I could away from my house. As I ran I saw a police car at the end of the block sitting in his car. I recognized him instantly as he was a patrol officer around this neighborhood.

I quickly went into stealth mode and went dark into the night to not be seen. I look back to see I was in no sight of the police officer.

My heart pounded in my chest as I slowed down by Harley's Bar. As soon as I reached the ally way I decided to take a break and sit down. I placed my bag near me as I took a seat on the cement.

"Let me go!" A high pitched voice yelled. I look up in startle seeing several men dressed like ninjas, surrounding the woman.

"The Demon's Head says the time is up" one of the ninja hisses out. The girl probably looked terrified, I would!

"Please, I beg you, just give me some more time!" The woman pleaded. I saw movement and saw that she was on her knees. It was to dark to know though.

"That was your second chance" the ninja said and raised his sword. My eyes widen as I pulled my phone out and dialed my dad.

"Leave her alone!" I say getting up to my feet. Once I got into the light a little better from the lamp post, I could see them a little clearer.

Oh...

My...

... SHIT

They all immediately looked at me and felt a swift move and was placed in someone's arms and a knife to my throat.

"And what do we have here?" The leader ninja says, that was going to stab the woman. I didn't speak up, because I was afraid if I did, I'd pee my pants. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He yells slapping me. I cried a little knowing I jumped into something that wasn't for me.

Why did I have to be a hero?!

"Answer me" he says darkly. I squirmed in the hold of my capture and felt the knife dig into my throat. The leader lifted up my chin so I can see him. "I guess you're not taking then?" He questions. I say noting in return. He jerked my chin back, letting me go and paced towards to the woman I was trying to save.

"Please, I don't know her! Kill her not me!" She pleads the guy. I open my mouth in shock.

DIS BITCH SAY WAT?!

What the hell?! I was stupid enough to risk MY own life for this low life who thinks of her self?!

"That dear, I cannot do" he says and stabs her in the chest. I screamed as she fell gently to the ground.

"Oh my god!" I screamed and felt my captures hand pull over my mouth. "Mmhhsm!" I say trying to push him away.

"You dear, just costed your life" the leader says walking up to me. I look at him with fright as I kept looking at him and the woman.

NO NO NO NO NO NO!

DAD IM SO SORRY! Barry! Iris!! NOOOO

As he looked at me once more I fell in fright as he raises his fist and punched me in the face.

I instantly fell on the floor and was blacking out. "Get her up! Ra's will be delighted to have a requitment" I heard someone say. I felt being lifted in the air and then someone was running.

Good bye my city

I say quickly feeling the darkness consume me.


	3. Chapter Two

Joe West P.O.V

I sighed feeling more stress consuming me. Another case, another day. That's all it was now.

"Joe! We found the girl, she's back at home" my partner, Fred Chyre says walking up to my desk. I look away from my paper work and looked at him.

"That's great" I say forcing a smile. Another kidnaping that we solved, yet I couldn't solve my biggest one.

"It's going to be alright Joe, she'll pop up soon" he assured me and walks across from me to his desk.

I lean back in my chair staring off into the distance. It's been almost six years since my baby girls kidnapping, it's been hard on me.

As I pulled my thoughts together and started to write up my report, there was a lot of commotion in the precinct than usual. I look to Chyre with raised brows.

"Joe! You need to go to the hospital!" Captain Singh says rushing to me from talking to one of the lieutenants.

"What is it sir?" I say urgently but politely, standing up. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile.

"We found her Joe, she's alive" he says which made my heart race. She's alive.

I look over to Chyre with wide eyes trying to process what he said. I see Barry coming into my view looking confused and worried about my expression that was on my face.

"Joe?" He asks. I ignored him, thinking.

My baby girl. After six years. Six long years.

"Joe, you need to go!" Captain Singh says sternly. I look at him nodding rapidly as I gathered my things quickly. "Allen, go with him" he says walking away.

Barry looked over to me still with confusion. I shook it off and ran quickly to my car with Barry hot on my heels.

"Call Iris. Tell her meet us at the hospital" I say as we got in the car and I quickly sped off.

"Whoa Joe, what's the rush?" Barry says pulling out his phone.

"She's alive" I whisper, my eyes concentrating on the road intensively, gripping the wheel. I hear him gasp but didn't say anything.

"Iris? Hey, meet Joe and I at the hospital" I heard Barry say to the phone. "No-no we're okay, just get down there" he says hanging up. At the corner of my eye I can see him look at me.

I placed my foot further on the gas peddle speeding down the street.

I'm coming baby girl, just hold on longer.

️ ️️️️

Lily West P.O.V

I jolt with a start feeling my face best with sweet. Where am I? I look around me to find my vision was a bit blurry.

"Ugh" I say groaning holding onto my face. That punch that that guy did hurt really hard. I noticed that I was wearing a black shirt and brown messy cargo pants. That's really creepy and odd.

I slowly reach out to support me as I got off the bed. Everything ached in my body. Once I got up on my two feet, I felt a little nauseated and wanted to lay back down, but I knew I was kidnaped so I had to leave.

I took in my surroundings as my vision cleared up to see I was in a somewhat fancy room. It was like a medieval look that looked beautiful. I walk with a limp to the door and opened it slightly. I saw there was a guard there which made me react quick and duck.

Oh my God, I'm dead.

"She should be a wake now" a voice says deeply. My eyes wide in fear as I searched the room.

Holy Mary, mother of God, please help me

I ducked behind the door as it opened. It revealed the same guy that was the leader and another guy I did not recognize.

"Where is she!" His voice boomed. I jump in fear, my body trembling. I squeeze my eyes tight praying he wouldn't find me. I heard movement around the room, he must be looking for me.

The door squeaked and soon I found two men looking at me. I cried harder as I got my wrists strained and I thrush in his arms not wanting to go anywhere.

"Stop moving!" He demanded still latching his arm onto me. "You're pathetic, The Demon will like you" he seeths. I cry more being dragged in many room. I saw other ninjas looking at me, and some fighting with swords.

"You're here" another voice says. I stop moving to see who it was. It was an older man with no shirt on and black pants. Beside him was a girl with blonde hair and a black suit. "Ta-er al-Usfar get her some clothes" he orders.

"Yes Ra's" she simply replies and walks off. I watch her with wide eyes as she looked comfortable. She looks so innocent and young to be here.

"Come" this 'Ra's' says. I gulped as I was pushed forward and onto the ground. "And who might you be?" He asks towering over me. I raise my head, my body filling with fear.

"Li-Lily, sir" I shakily replied. He smirks walking around me.

"And where are you from, Lily?" He asks stopping in front of me again.

"Central City" I say quietly. What was his intentions with me?

"And you come from a cop family, correct?" He asks. My eyes widen as he knew that information. "I know everything about anyone that comes across my path" he says looking at me. "Do you know why you're here?" He asks again turning his back and walking to a ninja.

"No-no" I stuttered. Oh my gosh, why??

"Because, my men thought you needed a new start, which where we come in" he says grabbing a long sword. Once again I watched in fear as he came over to me.

"What do you mean a new start?" I found myself asking with confidence. I saw him smile as he played with the sword.

"We're the League of Assassins, a big family which can be counted on. Where we hunt and kill who ever is a threat" he says stabbing the floor between me and him. I moved back a little in fear that he was going to hurt me.

"To kill?" I gaped.

"Kill or be killed" he says. We have a stare down looking at each other intently.

"Ra's" we heard. I broke trance but he didn't. He was to good for that. "I have what you ordered" The woman he sent says. Ra's nodded his head.

"Get dressed and come straight here. We have things to discuss" he says and soldiers surround him and he disappears.

"Come on" the blonde woman says. I nod my head and got on all four's and got up. The woman took full force of my arm and dragged me to a room that I woke up in. "Be quick. Don't want to have the Demon waiting" she says walking out the door.

I sigh heavily and cautiously walking over to the bed where I had a black suit laid out for me. What the hell was going on? I didn't want the Demon waiting, so I quickly got changed. I didn't want to be punished.

I opened the door, revealing the blonde outside of it, which she took a hold of my arm and escorted me. I look around to see it was a beautiful place to be, but scary knowing these people have killed.

We got to where Ra's was and everyone in the room but me stood up straight and looked forward as he walked in. Wow, must be a great leader.

"Dismiss" he says and everyone walks out. It was only the blonde woman, Ra's and I in the room. "What's your decision?" He asks looking straight at me. My eyes got big as I looked at the blonde girl. She had a blank face on watching me.

WHAT DO I DO?! I internally scream.

"I accept to be part of the League, to be taken into this... family" I say steadily, even though I felt like I made the worse decision in my life.

Kill or be killed

"Excellent. Are you good?" He asks picking up a sword and analyzing it.

"No" I state. He laughs and then so does the blonde woman. "You will learn in time" he says looking back at me. "Lets see what you got in you" he says holding up the sword. Fear, once again built up inside of me. The blonde woman walked to him and took the sword.

"Tell me, do you fear?" He asks taking off his shirt. I looked a little closer to see scars all over his body.

"I don't know?" I stupidly reply. I face palmed and look to find the blonde woman nowhere in sight. I did a big gulp.

"You will learn them, then overcome them" he says. He takes a deep breathe and took a swing at me. I quickly move to the side and avoided being hit. "Good, but it can be better" he says punching me multiple times.

I fell to the floor putting my hands to my face trying to ignore the pain.

"Get up" he commanded. I didn't listen as I was still in a fetal position. "Don't let fear consume you and overcome it" he says kicking me. I groan in pain and I rolled over on my back.

"Please stop" I beg. I started to cry a little.

"Begging is a sign of mercy. There is no room for weak links" he says kicking me more. I started to couch up blood. This was it. "Get up" he darkly says.

I wanted to give up, maybe death wouldn't be so bad. Maybe my dad will forgive me one day, but I can't take the pain anymore.

Ignoring what I thought, and the sensational pain, I somehow got the courage to want to stop this, to want to stop the pain. I didn't want to be weak, nor scared, nor afraid. I wanted to be more than weak.

I heard a gruff as I held onto Ra's leg preventing him to stop. He looked a little surprised but recovered and got out of my lock. I grunted and got up from the ground.

Like what did tonight you Lauren, round house kick, punch, punch. I can see in Ra's eyes with pride knowing I didn't give up.

"Good" he says stopping the fight. I was panting and sweating like a dog and he wasn't... was he an Immortal or something?

"Get showered and get dressed. Tonight you will be brought in to be apart of us" he says walking out of the room. My mouth was wide open looking at him while he walked out of the room.

Dang, I'm intimidated right now.

️️️️️

Once I was done with everything and got on my black attire, Ta-er al-Usfar escorted me once again of where to go.

"I'm nervous" I admitted to her waiting in my room. She looks over me, showing a little pity in her eyes.

"You can't let it show here. Just me, play along" she says and goes back to the strong, fearless woman she was a minute ago. I sighed pacing the room.

What where they going to do to me as a greeting? Was it like a ritual? Everything raced through my brain as I got more nervous. What is my family thinking about right now?

"He's ready" Ta-er al-Usfar said. I nod my head and out my best non-emotion face on and acted confident, but really I was shaking.

We walked in an other room that had a pool liner hing in the middle. What was it? It looked special. Everyone in the room began to bow, as did I so I wouldn't be the only one left out.

"Rise" Ra's says and we do so. He had two men beside and a young woman with two big swords. He wore a red silky robe that covered him. "Lily, come" he says. The assassins made way for me to walk to him. "This is my daughter Nyssa al Ghul the rightfully heir to the Demons throne as my successor when I pass. She along with Ta-er al-Usfar will help you for the time being until you are ready to be in your own feet. Kneel before me" he says standing straight looking at me.

I do so kneel and looked up. I saw Nyssa look at me proudly also her father.

"Lily, you will forever be known know not by your chosen name, but a name that was picked for you that will suit you. For now on you'll be known as Azeen-Husni. If you do not like it, you will be punished. Understand?" He asks lowering his neck to meet my eyes.

"Yes Ra's" I say. He smiles and continues. I could feel everyone watching, which made it somewhat comfortable now that I was around them more. It felt weird being part of this group, but it would teach me things.

"Now, the marking hood of our league" Ra's says bringing me out of my thoughts. I look to him confused but soon, yet again, was placed with fear.

Oh...

My...

Lord...

He had a sword that he burnt in his hands and pointing it to me. I wanted to show fear, but I remember what Ta-er al-Usfar said and didn't.

"Roll up the back of your shirt and turn back" he says. I was still kneeing on the floor and didn't move. It was silent all around. He looked at me once more. At first I didn't move, but then I hesitantly did what he said.

As I pulled up my shirt, I felt the tip of the sword on my back. I shit my eyes waiting for the pain to come. Oh my God, they're marking me.

"My league, lets welcome our new sister!" Ra's shouted.

My eyes wide in shock and pain as I felt my back being stabbed into. The sensational pain was over bearing to feel.

Right then and there was when my whole world changed.

️️️️

I woke with a loud gasp, feeling confused of where I was. Where am I? I groggily looked everywhere and found that I was in a hospital room.

I panicked ripping the IV out of my arms and got up. The machines beside me started to beep like crazy which gave me a headache. I soon heard several footsteps being rushed to me.

"She's up! Get the doctor!" A nurse says. Another nurse forced me back into bed but I pushed her away.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, worried they'd find out about my powers.

"You need to lay down and calm down!" The nurse says. "I need help over here!" She yells over her shoulder pinning me down to my bed. I was stronger than her, but she had a good grip. I clenched my jaw as I didn't want to be sedated.

"Calm down Miss West, you're safe now" a soothing deep voice says. I look to see a man in a white coat. "This shall help" he says sedating me.

"No!" I begin to yell but felt very tired.

"Lily!" I heard someone shout. The nurses moved back and forth, I couldn't see who called my name.

"Lily!" A males voice shouted. Everyone moved as I sunk deeper in the bed. The faces by the door came familiar to me but started to get blurry.

"Dad..?" I asked. I closed my eyes feeling the same darkness consume me.

A little note, Azeen means beauty in Arabic, and Husni means beauty, excellence, goodness in Arabic.

The reason why is because Lily in Arabic means Beauty, or purity, so I tied those in together.


	4. Chapter Three

Barry's P.O.V

She looked so beautiful just sleeping. Although she had bruising around her nose, since she had a broken nose, she still looked beautiful.

I sat in one of the chairs in the room by the corner watching Joe hold his daughters hand. Iris stood by him crying hysterically looking at her sister.

Six long years and she finally came back to us.

I look over at my family again feeling pain in my chest. Not even I could solve her kidnapping. Not Joe, not Captain Singh, not even Oliver who I asked for help.

"Barry" Iris says walking to me. I look up with sadness filling into my eyes. She crys again and I scoop her into my arms.

"She's going to be okay, it's going to be okay" I say soothing her. My heart ached in my chest as I reassured her, but I also needed it myself. "She'll wake up again, calmer this time to" I say more to myself. Iris kept hugging me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket indicating Cisco was trying to contact me. I pull away from Iris and excused myself out the room.

"Cisco, what do you got?" I say picking up. I look through the glass window to watch Joe and Iris.

"There's a massive fire downtown, twenty people are trapped" he says.

"On my way" I say sighing. My secret job beckons. I look to see Joe and Iris still in the same position. I quickly fast walked outside to speed off.

Once I got to the scene I quickly ran into the building one by one getting people out. I stopped seeing the fire erupt more.

"Flash help us!" I heard from the crowd. My eyes lit up trying to get my strength to get the fire out.

I flapped my arms at rapid speed blowing chicks of wind to the fire. Once I was done I heard cheers around.

"Cisco, it's done" I say running to S.T.A.R Labs. I blew the papers everywhere seeing Caitlin and Cisco waiting for me.

"Great job bro! That was insane" Cisco says coming up to me to do our bro shake.

"Another successful mission" Caitlin says with a smile. I pull my mask down with a smile.

"Very good, Mr. Allen" a voice says from he doorway. I look to find Dr. Harrison Wells in his wheel chair. I nod my head.

"How is she doing? Has she woken up again?" Caitlin asks grabbing her tablet.

"No" I say speeding to take any suit off. "But soon she will" as I finished that sentence my phone ringed. It was Joe. "Joe?" I ask slowly walking away from the group.

"Barry, she's awake!" He cries in happiness. My heart leaped and I felt like it stopped. "She's scared bear, can you come?" He asks me. I put my hand over my mouth freaking out.

"Of course Joe! I'll be there in a minute!" I yell through the phone and hung up. I turn to the group and saw them with a worried look. "Guys, she's awake, I have to go" I say. They nod their heads and off I went.

I'm coming Lily.

️️️️️

Lily West P.O.V

Once again, I felt the same familiar darkness around me. It was getting old now, but I know that this darkness will forever be with me.

"Lily?" I heard a voice shakily ask. "Please wake up baby girl" the voice continues. It was hard identifying the voice.

"Dad, give it time. They had to largely sedate her to calm down. Who knows how long it will take for her to wake up." A feminine voice responds to her 'dad'.

"I miss her Iris" the male says.

I started to twitch to see the people by me look like so I know thy aren't a threat to me. I was fully waking up now. When my eyes couldn't open, I started to move my hands.

"Lily!" A gasp was heard.

Lily? Who is this Lily?

I open my eyes to reveal a bright white ceiling. Ugh to bright. I groan making the two people beside me jump. I look over to find a young woman with long brown hair and an older male with a black jacket and almost a bald head.

"Get the doctor!" The male shouted. I cringed at the loudness rubbing my ears. "Lily, do you know where you are?" He asks grabbing my hands and looking at me.

I give him a confused look yanking my hands out of his. He gave me a hurt look but didn't say anything. There was a door opening revealing another male, but with a white coat. Must be the doctor.

"Lily West?" He asks. The male and female nod their heads and looked at me. I look up in confuse. Does he know? "Welcome back Miss West. You were asleep for a day, do you know where you are?" He asks grabbing a paper sheet to jolt things down.

I look around seeing the four eyes on me. "At the hospital" my voice came out raspy. Quickly the male beside me gave me a up. I look down and saw it was water. "Thank you" I tell him and drank my drink

"Very good. And do you know what happened to you?" He asks me. I gave him another confused look of what he was asking me.

"I do not understand" I say. I glance towards the two other people and saw them with a look of worry.

"Do you know why you're in the hospital?" The doctor asks looking at me. I could feel him analyzing me.

"No" I say. The doctor jolts some things down and asks to speak to the two people alone in the hall.

Once they were gone and the door closed, I quickly got up. I didn't have any IV's hooked to me which was great, but once I got up, I was light headed. I tried to search the room for anything that could help me but don't find anything. I saw a silver phone and happiness quickly came to name.

I searched the contents onthe phone and went into the contacts. I need to contact the Professor, I am a little fuzzy. When I pressed the messages, I saw the recent one and read it.

It was from Steve, wishing me luck and telling me he's going to miss me. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. What does he mean? I heard the door creak over which made me panick and made a small wind to close the door again.

"Uhmph" I heard someone say. The door must've hit someone's face. I ran to get under the covers and acted calmly. The door fully opened with a confused doctor looking at the door. I gave him a blank look.

"Lily, it seems like you are experiencing memory loss" the doctor started. The male and female walked in, but another male also entered with them. "Detective West has gave me permission to fill you in, and to talk to you about the tissue damage that's done to your skin" he says looking at the group of people in the room.

I sharply inhale a breathe knowing that I didn't like people looking at my skin. He's one of them, people who would kill you.

"What are you talking about?" I ask playing dumb. The doctor gave me a pointed look and I looked away. He knows I'm lying.

"Can I have the room alone for a moment?" The doctor asks politely to the people. They nod and started to leave. The new male that walked in, glanced at me with so much worry.

"Lily, be honest, what did your captures donto you? Your father has filled me in, I know that you might be scared, but you can trust me" he says softly after the door closed. I look to him emotionless not giving in. Don't trust anyone.

There was silence in the air. He kept staring at me but I wouldn't crack. "Lily, please? If you're not ready, I'll send your family back in" he says walking to the door.

"Family?" I ask slipping it out of my mouth. He turns back and gave me a confused look.

"Yes. Out there. Your dad, sister, and foster brother" he stats not moving anymore.

"I don't have any family" I say adverting my eyes to the blue blanket that covered me. Once again there was silence. I heard the door open and closed then a few minutes later it opened again.

"Lily?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I look up to see a male with brown hair that looked like a quiff with a button up polo shirt.

"Who are you?" I demand squinting my eyes.

"It's me, Barry. Barry Allen. We were friends and your father took me in when we were kids" he says with a look of hopefully in them.

"I don't know a Barry, sorry" I say shrugging my shoulders. I need to leave and find my team.

He looks like he was going to cry any moment. I gave him a small smile trying to comfort him, but it wasn't my thing, to be happy. He gasped loudly digging into his pocket. "Do you remember this?!" He frantically asks pulling out a box.

I look at it and saw it was a maroon colored small box. I stare at it feeling a deep connection wth it. I grabbed it from his hands and examined it. Maroon.

"What is this?" I ask looking up from the box.

"It's what I gave you on the night you disappeared" he replied looking at me with those beautiful green eyes. I look away pushing that thought.

I gripped the box opening it. Slowly, it revealed a beautiful necklace with the name Lily on it. I gaped tracing my fingers on it. I turned the back over and read the saying that was engraved in the back of it.

Something in me wanted to remember, but it was to hard.

"I gave this to you when I came home on the day of your graduation. You were looking st yourself in the mirror and I gave you this, as a gift" he continues to say. He was smiling to himself as he was remembering the memory. "Let me out it on?" He offered.

I hesitantly but nodded my head. For some reason, this necklace was familiar, he was familiar. Once he put the necklace on and placed it on my chest, it started to glow bright white. I stared down at it feeling my eyes go white. Winds all around the room filled the air making things blow. I can sense Barry looking shocked.

Everything suddenly stopped and the glowing stopped. Barry looked at me with surprise and worry. He knows my secret.

"Lily..?" He asks looking at me with wide eyes.

"Barry?" I ask. I looked at him and I remembered everything. Everything leading up to when I left this universe. "I-I remember!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and smiled, but there was a hint of worry behind his eyes. "Where's my dad?" I ask looking around. Dad. That word felt so foreign to me as it rolled off my tongue.

"I'll go get him!" Barry exclaimed getting up.

"Lily?!" My dad shouts walking in. I gave him a smile and hugged him. "My baby girl, back with us" he says in my ear. I silently cried feeling guilt inside of me. I've changed so much, he's changed so much.

"Lily!" Iris yells. She runs into our hug and squeezes me.

"Iris!" I yell back feeling more tears slip. I finally got to see my family. After six years, I finally got to see my family.

"How did you remember?" My dad asks getting out of the hug. I shrug my shoulders looking at Barry. I gave him a look to not tell them anything. "Are you okay to answer some questions later, about what happened to you?" He asks. I looked at him with worry trying to find a lie to cover up my story. I can't tell them what happened to me.

"Su-sure" I say stuttering.

For about an hour, we all got to talking about life. Barry was a forensics scientist at the CCPD, Iris was working at Jitters and writing a blog about "The Flash" and my dad was still a Detective. After an hour, my dad had to go back to work, but promised he'd see me tomorrow. Iris had to leave because she had a date with her boyfriend, and Barry, well he wanted to stay for a little longer.

"So... what was that back there?" Barry asks sitting in a chair next to me. He and I were both alone in the room making small talk.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I ask fiddling with my hands trying to avoid the question.

"Your eyes... they turned white" he says emphasizing 'white'. I sigh looking to him.

"Barry - look. For the last six years, something happened, and not in the good way until four years ago. I won't get into detail but I-I have powers" I confess to him knowing he won't give up asking me. I could trust him, he's my best friend, or at least was.

"Powers?" He says leaning back in the chair. I nod my head and felt ashamed. "But how?" He asks mostly to himself. I was also going to answer him but he kept talking. "Unless you were there that night! The night of the explosion" he says sitting up straight looking at me.

"What explosion?" I ask confused.

"The particular accelerator. Where it gave humans powers - metahumans" he says with his eyes widening. "You're one of them!" He says jumping to conclusions.

"What no!" I say raisin my hands. "What's a meta human?" I ask.

"A person who has powers" he stars looking at me. "What is your power?" He bluntly asks. I drew my neck back feeling heat burning inside of me. How dare he ask about my powers. It's not his business.

"Look Barry, I don't know what's going on, but all I know is you can't tell anyone what you saw, got it?" I ask feeling the anger slowly going away. I didn't want to cause and earth quake or lighting to come and strike Barry.

"You know you can trust me?" He says leaning close and grabbing my hands. I felt a spark between us which made me pull away.

I look down in disbelief. That wasn't blue, it was red. I look at Barry giving him a suspicion look. He also looks down at his hands. Iris said that the Flash had read lightning... was Barry the Flash?

"Barry.. did you..?" I ask tracking off.

"You can tell Iris" he states immediately. My eyes widen in shock. He's one of me! But not a mutant, a meta.

"You can't tell anyone about me either" I state.

We both kept staring at each other not looking away. Time to find some answers, since I am awake and all.


	5. Chapter Four

Lily West P.O.V

I stood having my arms cross over my chest as I blankly stared at the three people before me. It's been a few days since I got released from the hospital and back at home trying to cope with everything that I've lost and dealt with.

"You're telling us, she has powers?" A strawberry blonde woman asked with a white coat. Huh, must be a strict looking doctor/teacher.

"Yes" Barry answered her. All six eyes were laid on me, examining me.

I grunted, "what?" I said feeling annoyed. I didn't like people staring at me, especially people I didn't know.

"What can you do Miss West?" The older guy said in a wheelchair. He reminded me of Professor X so much.

"Weather" I state coolly. He narrowed his eyes at my sarcastic remark.

"Like Mardon?" Asked a male with shoulder length Raven hair. He was dressed in a Star Wars T-shirt with baggy jeans. I liked him already by his style.

"Whose Mardon?" I ask removing my folded arms and putting it to my side.

"He's a meta I took down. He could control the weather, make tornadoes, rain, lightning" Barry answers jumping into the conversation. I nod my head. Maybe he and I had the same powers. Even though I had more experience in my use, maybe he doesn't know his full potential.

"Well, I can say I have similar powers to this Mardon guy" I dully said. Everyone's eyes widen with surprise but the guy in the wheel chair.

"Barry, how do you know she can be trusted?" The strawberry blonde asked. I growled under my breather feeling my powers tingle. The most trigger for me is anger.

"Of course guys! She wants to join us!" Barry exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on Barry. I never said anything about joining a team" I say backing away. They look at me seeing a hurt expression pointed to Barry.

It was to soon to join another team. I still miss my original.

"I thought that's why we're here?" Barry said looking confused. I shook my head feeling tears swell up. I ran quickly outside feeling winds pick up behind me.

"Ororo! They need help, I can't get to them" Scott says fighting off an alien. I look at him shooting lighting at another alien.

"I'll go save them! Get out of here, that's an order!" I say clenching my jaw.

"What about you! Your our leader, we can't leave you behind" he says being attacked.

"Go! We'll always be a team. This is our job. We make sacrifices" I say giving him a look. "Now!" I shout feeling my world go white.

I got outside wiping my tears. We won that battle. I look up to the sky to see the clouds becoming grey. Looks like a storm is about to hit. I felt lighting strike which made me run. I lifted up my hand and made myself transfer through the lighting.

I got home feeling sad and tired.

️️️️️

As I got up from my bed I heard crying. I quickly ran down the stairs feeling De Ja Vú all over again.

"Iris?" I ask seeing her on the couch. She looked up startled.

"Lily, you're up" she says wiping her tears. I pulled her into a hug squeezing her.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I hated Iris crying. It broke my heart.

"This guy that Barry and I knew back in middle school, he's being hunted by the police. He threatened my life" she says crying. I grew angry at this guy. No one messes with a West.

"Shh, Iris it's going to be okay. Dad is going to protect us, and so is Eddie" I say rubbing her back. After the second day in the hospital Iris visited me alone and we caught up on things. She told me how Eddie was her boyfriend ever since Barry was in a coma. He was a nice guy.

"It was just so scary Lily, he was scary" she says shaking in my arms. I rubbed her back someone more.

BOOM!

Iris jumped in my arms which made me pull away. I stood running to the window and peeked out the window. I saw a cop car in front of the house, but no cop.

"Iris, hide-" I start to say but got caught off by a scream. I look to see a muscle guy holding Iris. "Let her go!" I scream feeling fear. Something I haven't felt in for a long time. He was going to hurt her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He says pushing her away and running over to me trying to punch me. I growled blocking his hit but his arm turned into metal.

"Ow!" I groaned getting off guard. I felt another punch to my stomach and fell to the floor. "Iris" I whimper. My vision was getting dark and blurry and felt another blow.

"Lily!" I heard her scream. The last thing I saw was feet leaving my sight. I rolled over feeling pain, remembering the league.

"Again" Ra's demanded. I was heavily breathing by now feeling my energy being drained out.

"I can't" I say kneeling over. He walked to me and gave me a look of disappointment.

"Again" he said firmly this time. I sighed grabbing my two swords and stabbing one of the guys I was to kill. "Good" he says walking away.

I felt pain in my heart killing, but like he said. Kill or be killed.

"Lily? ... Lily?" I heard someone calling my name, shaking me awake.

"Ugh" I say groaning. I open my eyes to find the strawberry blonde lady in front of me. "What-what's going in" I groggily asked forcing myself get up.

"You should rest your body, you were hit pretty hard" she says pushing me down. I clench my chest as it felt like fire.

"Iris! She's been taken!" I shout getting up again. I felt the same pain.

"I said lay back down! You could crack more ribs than what's already been done" she says writing down in her tablet.

"Ugh" I heard on left of me.

"Barry?" I ask seeing him get up.

"Lily? Caitlin? What happened" Barry asked confused.

"Well, the Flash still lives" the Raven long haired boy said walking in the room.

"He was stronger this time, I couldn't find Iris" Barry says looking down ashamed. "Are you okay?" He says looking at me with those green eyes.

"Yeah, but just a little pain here and there" I say lying. I felt pain throughout my whole body. It was like the time I fought Bucky, but this is worse.

"We need to find a way to save Iris and stop Tony for good" Barry says getting up from the bed and groaning.

"How can you move?" I ask looking at him with worry. He's pushing himself to hard.

"I have rapid healing abilities, I'm feeling slightly better" he answers. He leaves with the raven long haired guy.

"You need more medications. To bad you don't have Barry's healing" she says not looking at me. She was going to leave but I stopped her.

"Did I do something to make you not like me?" I ask feeling bitter in my mouth.

"You're a meta with powers, some can't Be trusted" she says looking st me and giving me a cold stare.

"You don't even know me!" I yell. She lowered her glare a little. "You don't know how I got my powers, you don't know what my way was with them, you don't know anything! I don't know why you're treating me so cold, but stop! No one here knows me enough to judge me and my powers. If you can trust Barry, you can trust me!" I yell. I can feel her eyes wide in surprise of how I can defend myself.

"I'm sorry. It's been hard lately. Metas, powers, everything. I'm sorry. But with everyone we've come across has been evil, I'm just taking precautions" she says and walks off.

I groan lifting myself in the bed. Barry isn't going to fight him alone, not in my watch. I limped to find the group. Where are they? I passed several walls and seen a door opening. This looks promising.

"You're going to have to make a big punch to take this guy down" I heard someone say.

"He's never run that fast before though" I heard the strawberry blonde girl say. I walk closer and peeked in finding them looking at a screen.

"What speed would I have to achieve to reach that goal?" Barry asks.

"Faster than you have ever ran Mr. Allen" a voice said behind me scaring the day lights out of me. I jump to find Dr. Wells behind me. I move out of the way as he wheeled in. He likes to be sneaky, because I hardly jump. Hmm.

"He's right, about three times faster. 500 miles per hour" the raven long haired.

"How far away would I have to run so fast?" Barry asked. I walk towards them seeing a way that Barry could take him down. I knew my powers were strong so I could help him.

"About 5.3 miles away" Dr. Wells said in a serious tone.

"And if you make that, it would be beautiful!" The Raven long haired said. I really need to learn their names.

"The only thing now is where am I going to find her?" Barry says going on the computer. "Something personal to him" he continues to say out loud.

"How about your old elementary?" I speak up for the first time. Everyone in the room looked towards me.

"You're supposed to be resting!" The strawberry blonde say. I gave her an innocent look.

"I'm fine" I say lying. She squinted her eyes at me.

"I think Lily is right! There was a silent alarm going off there, that must be Iris!" Barry says running to get his suit on. "I'll be back" he says and was ready to run.

"Barry wait!" I shout. He stops to look at me. "I'm coming to" I state.

"It's to dangerous, stay here" he says running off. I growled. I'm not some helpless kid. I ran/limped out the door running outside.

The weather picked up and I traveled through lightning to my house. Getting my costume, I felt very nervous. It's what you wanted. To be a hero. I put my white hair on and was ready to fight. Traveling through lightning I landed in front on the school.

"Flash!" I yelled running in and seeing him in the floor hurt.

"Now who are you?" A voice asked. I look up to see the same man that knocked me out.

"Your worse nightmare" I seethed. I shot lighting at him which knocked him on the floor. He got back up running to me. I wasn't going to make the same mistake, so I shot him with lighting again.

"You're going to regret that!" He yelled. His body turned fully metal. He was like that silver surfer from the enemy of Fantastic Four.

"Ugh" Barry said regaining consciousness. He got up and looked over with wide eyes looking over at me.

"Do the supersonic punch!" I scream out, distracting Tony for him. Barry nod his head and ran out.

"Looks like your little boyfriend is a whimp!" Tony laughs at Iris. I saw her with blood running down her head.

Nobody messes with my family.

I had enough. I stood up looking up to the ceiling. My eyes turned crystal white and I could feel the winds from every corner. The glass in the school shattered, allowing the winds to come in. I summoned a small wind tornado and shot it at Tony. Small lighting was in here striking Tony. I stopped once he was on the floor.

"It's over" I say darkly. He gets up ready to fight again but this time Barry came in.

"Yes! He did the supersonic punch baby woo !" I heard someone say over his ear coms. I laugh.

"Iris, are you okay?" I heard Barry say vibrating his voice. He helped Iris get up and I walked into the shadows watching them.

"I'm fine, cops daughter" she says clenching her hand. I smile. "Wheres that girl? She was here... she helped weaken Tony" she says looking around. I stepped out of the shadows and walked away. "Wait come back!" I heard her yell.

"Lily?" Barry asked zooming to me after a couple seconds later.

"Hi Barry" I say and continued to walk.

"Nice suit" he says looking down at me. I smile to him.

"Thanks. I'll meet you at STAR Labs" I say lifting my hand up to the sky. He watched me as I went one with the lighting. "Looks like I'm faster Flash" I say smirking once he ran to me.

"You had a head start" he says smiling. He looked happy that I was here with him. "So does that mean you'll join?" He asks giving me a sweet look.

"Well, I have to talk to the rest of your team, but why not? Just - Barry, understand I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm capable of a lot of things. I've done a lot of things" I say slowing my pace.

"You almost sound like a person I know back in Starling City" Barry chuckles. My ears perked up at this. Who is his friend?

️️️️️

Barry and I walked in STAR Labs with a smile. It was a victory tonight that we did.

"Congrats, now, time to take down my bully" the long haired Raven guy said. Barry chuckles shaking his head.

"I'm going to talk to him, I'll be right back" Barry suddenly turns serious. I nod letting him leave.

"So, nice suit, but it could be Cisco'd" the boy said. I look at him confused. "... you're probably don't know my name, well I'm the sexy Cisco Ramon" he says flipping his hair.

I burst out laughing at this guy. Reminds me of Stark. "I'm Lily, you know that. It's nice to put a name to you" I say smiling.

"So, is that like your real hair or a wig?" He says pointing to my hair.

"Wig" I replied. We both started to move to the cortex, Cisco told me when I heard voices.

"Barry did great, but Iris says there was someone there other than the Flash?" I heard my dad speak. My eyes widening as we came into view. My dad looks at us with wide eyes. "Lil-Lily?" He stutters with shock.

I step forward revealing my whole self to him. The strawberry blonde and Dr. Wells was in the room looking between us awkwardly.

"Dad?" I ask confused. He knew Barry was the Flash but not Iris? "What are you doing here?" I stare at him. He looked shocked, angry, hurt, and worried.

"I could ask you the same thing. What you got powers now? You were here when the explosion happened? How? I don't. Why didn't you come find us! Find me! Lily, you just got back! You don't know what you're doing!" My dad immediately exploded rambling on. I fumed at his words.

"Dad!" I yell cutting him off. Barry came into my vision watching us. "I'm a changed person! I've been through something that you wouldn't understand. I'm not a little girl anymore! Why do you have to treat me like a damsel in distress?! I like being a hero, and tonight proved that Barry needs a partner! I can't just hide anymore dad.." I say calming down. My dad looked angry, Cisco, Barry, the strawberry blonde girl and Dr. Wells had a sympathetic look. "I went through a lot dad. I can't open up about what happened to me, but know that I love being a hero. It what I've wanted to be for a long long time" I say crying.

"I didn't want Iris to be in the line of duty. I got one kid being a superhero running around being hurt, I can't have another one. We'll talk about this at home" he says walking out of the cortex. The four people in the room snapped out of their daze and looked around. I pulled my wig off feeling so much stress.

"So... about joining?" I ask breaking the long silence. The four people looked around at each other.

"I vote yes" Barry says first making me smile. The atmosphere was still awkward.

"Second" Cisco says. The strawberry blonde looked conflicted where Dr. Wells looked st me smiling.

"I am very happy to see what range you can do with your powers Miss West. Welcome aboard" Dr. Wells says. I smile at him and looked at the strawberry blonde.

"Caitlin?" Barry asks her. So, her name is Caitlin? Huh... nice name.

"You won't turn evil?" She softly asks me, looking at me.

"No" I say looking at her, crossing my arms.

"And you'll help us take down metas?"

"Of course" I say.

"If they can trust you... I guess I can to, but know, I don't trust easily" she says her hazel eyes piecing into me.

"I can tell" I say with a smile.

"Welcome to the team!" Barry exclaims with a big smile pulling us into a big hug.

I felt like I belong here. With a great team again.

"You almost costed our lives" I sneer to Tony, walking in the tower.

"In my defense, I thought that bomb was only a fake to say it was real, I didn't know Banner would actually have a real bomb" he says taking his armor off.

"We still lived, that's all that counts" Steve says intervening in our conversation.

"It still almost costed our lives" I rhetorically said back. I felt Steve hold my hand.

"But we didn't. You have to trust your team Ororo, or we all fall one by one" Steve says gripping my hand. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"A team. Trust, right" I say.


End file.
